Orange Flash
by DanteAzel
Summary: Something went horribly wrong at the Valley of End that is going to change Naruto and his world forever. this is the birth of the Orange Flash. i don't own Naruto or Flash. Naruto x Tayuya. DISCONTINUED. REMADE AS BLAZE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Naruto charged up his Rasengan and clashed it with Sasuke's Chidori at the Valley of End something went horribly wrong or perhaps horribly right depending on your view of things. Oh Sasuke escaped alright leaving Naruto unconscious but the amount of Dark Matter that was released had to go somewhere and they found themselves locked into Naruto forever changing the blond.**

 **This story will take backseat to Storm Blade Rebellion so it will be updated faster but with smaller chapters. A Naruto x Tayuya pairing with Naruto x Flash crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

Naruto had just finished talking to Sakurawhen he heard about the state of his friends who had followed him. He was so angry at himself, first he failed to fulfil his promise to Sakura, he had failed to bring his best friend back and now all his friends would have been killed today if not for Gaara and his siblings.

' _What kind of Hokage doesn't know how to save the people close to him? How can I say that I will surpass the Hokages when I can't even save my best friend? Argh I am such an idiot'_

Consumed with pain and self-loathing Naruto knew that he needed to get out of here, he needed to get stronger, he needed to get better at protecting his precious people unfortunately his dark thoughts were drawing the Kyuubi's chakra out of him and considering the fact that he was in the hospital he ran.

Five seconds later he found himself outside of the hospital _'wait wasn't I just at the top floor how the hell did I get here?'_ looking back inside he found papers flying everywhere further confusing the blond reducing his sense of awareness so he did not see when a bunch of kids throttled him but he saw in great detail the fall in slow motion

"What the hell is this?"

"Sorry mister"

"Yeah okay" after leaving there he noticed that his hands were vibrating at super speed "what is happening to me? I need to see Baa-chan ttebayo"

The instant he took off running he blew past everything at insane speeds yet he could still see everyone as if they were standing still, smirking and deciding to test just how fast he was he pictured the Valley of End then he ran too it

"WHOOOOOOOO" unfortunately while he was excited at what he could do he stopped paying attention to his surroundings causing him to crash into a fallen tree

"Ow" standing up he noticed that this where Shikamaru had faced that redhead girl since the area was as thrashed as he described it "Damn Temari is scary"

Just as he was about to take off again he heard a groan nearby after checking the place he noticed a broken flute after pocketing it Naruto inspected the groaning trees and that was when he saw her. The redhead was still alive how he could not understand I mean with the amount of trees crushing her body he was sure nobody had the will to survive that yet she did

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" the clones helped him remove the trees slowly and with each removal she groaned in pain and the sound tugged at Naruto's heart strings so after removing the trees he noticed that her legs were almost non-existent and the trees that held her together before were no longer there so the blood gushing out was terrifying and apparently she picked that time to wake up and boy the scream that tore out of her throat also tore his heart in two

Making a split second decision he ran back to the village at full speeds picked up Tsunade at the Hokage Tower and brought her to Tayuya in three seconds flat he almost passed out

"What the fuck, Naruto what…"

"Baa-chan explanations later please you have to heal her"

Tsunade was then aware of the girl screaming her lungs out and looking down she realized why "Naruto in order to heal her I need supplies which I don't have I am sorry but she doesn't have a chance"

"What kind of supplies?"

"Bloods bags, medication, sewing kits, and food pills but seeing as we don't have th…" she couldn't finish her sentence before Naruto disappeared in a cloud of dust only to reappear five seconds later with everything she said and looking like he was about to kneel over

"Naruto how did"

"Can you heal her now? Please Baa-chan"

Confused and a little annoyed Tsunade went to work and whenever she needed something else Naruto would go and get it two hours later Tayuya had stopped screaming and was now unconscious

"Is she going to be okay Baa-chan?"

"Hai the Curse Seal used up its last energy to regenerate her legs although it will take weeks before she can walk properly let alone fight with them but she will live"

Naruto finally let out the breath he had been holding and that point in time his body decided to get some rest so he collapsed leaving Tsunade with two unconscious teenagers

"Damn brat"

Later that evening

Naruto woke up back in the hospital room and when he tried to stand up he noticed an IV drip attached to his arm

"That is the 50th we have injected you with"

"Eh?"

"You heard me brat whatever technique or ability you have developed drains your glucose level severely"

"Oh well I feel better Baa-chan thanks"

Tsunade then sat down beside him and with a serious face said "Naruto explain now"

Naruto gulped "I don't know how Baa-chan but I can move super-fast now it is incredible"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "When did you notice this?"

"Uh this morning after I was released"

' _So Kakashi was right after all the clash at the Valley created a dark matter cloud but if Naruto was affected who else could have been affected? Would Sasuke also have unbelievable powers too?'_

"Baa-chan what is going to happen to the girl?"

"Interrogation and then execution"

"WHAT BAA-CHAN YOU CAN'T"

"Keep your voice down brat and why the hell not?"

"Well, well it is not fair"

"She helped your friend escape and you are defending her?"

"She can't be that bad ttebayo she had a curse seal on her at least now that it is gone she can be free from Orochimaru"

"And so what"

"So we can't execute an innocent girl"

"Brat have you gone mental this girl attacked your friends"

"Baa-chan" Naruto became sober all of a sudden "I can't get her screams out of my head. Baa-chan put her under my protection I promise I will not let her hurt anyone"

' _Damn this brat and his ability to turn me into a soft pushy damn him'_

"Fine brat she is unconscious for now but when she wakes up I will place her under your protection but if she so much as tips out of line she is toast got it?"

Naruto beamed "you got it Baa-chan"

"Tch rest you can see your girlfriend tomorrow"

Naruto choked on his saliva "what!"

Tsunade laughed as she left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Tayuya saw when she opened her eyes was yellow and white; not a good combination for her poor eyes. Closing them back she tried to remember what happened to her

" _Wind Scythe Jutsu"_

' _That Suna bitch'_

A sharp pain in her legs broke her train of thought allowing her to notice that her entire leg was covered in body casts and they hurt, bad

"You're lucky to be alive"

Groaning in pain Tayuya looked up at who spoke and fear coursed through her veins "Senju Tsunade"

Tsunade rose an elegant eyebrow at her "You know me good then that makes this easier see that brat over there"

Tayuya turned and noticed a blond boy her age sleeping on the chair beside her bed closer inspection revealed him to be the blond that chased after Kimimaru _'how the hell is the shithead still alive?'_

"Good it seems like you know him too, he and his team failed to bring back the Uchiha who apparently left of his own freewill but everyone in your team was found dead"

Tayuya was shocked her head whipped back to the blond next to her _'There is no way this ass killed Kimimaru no way'_

"He may not have fought any of your teammates but he fought Sasuke at the Valley Of End unfortunately he held back and lost"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Simple he saved your life"

Now she had to be joking "how could he have saved my life?"

"As I am sure you would notice; you are in a hospital not an interrogation room. He found you under the trees and made sure you were healed then he pleaded for your life which I allowed so the very fact that you have breathe in your body is thanks to him"

Confused and irritated would define Tayuya's mood perfectly "and so what you expect me to be grateful to the Shithead fat chance you old bat"

Tsunade didn't blink she already had Shikamaru's report on her behaviour so she wasn't moved "notice your legs I healed them and because I healed them in a few weeks you will be able to walk without assistance"

"Congratulations you are fucking bloody medic who healed someone's legs. What does that have to do with me?"

"You are being placed under his protection and if you so much as step out of line I will re-break your legs and heal them back, got it?"

Tayuya gulped the look in Tsunade's eyes was scary especially since Tayuya knew that she could carry out her threat but if she thought that she would just bow down to her she was about to get the shock of her life because after five years in hell under Orochimaru she refused to let anyone intimidate her not without a fight

"Don't expect me to be grateful bitch"

Tsunade knew this would happen but just because the girl had a strong will testament of that was the fact that she was alive after being crushed by trees, she was the Hokage and while she would let Naruto be Naruto this girl needed to understand exactly who was in charge so her KI flooded the room scaring the shit out of Tayuya

"I don't care what you feel girl you will respect me, is that understood?"

"Hai" but oh how she hated it she was no different from Orochimaru 'abide by my rules or else' she was once again a pawn in someone else's hands until they decided to dispose of her all because some thrice damn shithead decided to play hero

"Good you will remain in the hospital for now until your legs heal but if you wish to go outside it will be by his agreement and on a wheelchair. Now breakfast will be saved soon I suggest you eat it" and with that said she left

When she was gone Tayuya felt her eyes start to itch badly but she refused to cry, she was dead she was finally free from Orochimaru, but now she was once again trapped all because of this fool. Rage quickly swallowed whatever sadness she was feeling and she sent her fist to his face as hard as she could

BAM!

Naruto fell to the ground along with his chair and let us just say that Tayuya give him a whole new definition of rude awakening. His head felt like it was going to explode from pain and he kept seeing stars. After one minute on the ground everything cleared up and he stood up only to see the girl he saved looking like she wanted nothing better than to kill him

"Why did you do that?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes"

"Good I wanted it to hurt"

Naruto looked so confused and that angered Tayuya even more he had just ruined her life and he did not even know it "I swear no matter how long it takes I will make you suffer for what you did to me"

"Wait I did not do anything oh wait did Baa-chan interrogate you I swear I made her promise not to"

Tayuya screamed as she lunged at him but her legs were too damaged so she fell but before she hit the ground Naruto caught her and placed her back in bed only to receive a vicious haymaker that sent him back to the ground

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! I WAS FINALLY FREE AND YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY HERO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! AND I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"

Poor Naruto did not know what the hell was going on he stood up once more then he ran through what she said in his mind and one thing stuck "you were finally free?"

Tayuya gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so hard they turned white anything to prevent her from crying "I was free, I was free, and you just had to save me"

Now he understood she wanted to die and he saved her.

" _Please kill me Naruto-kun"_

' _Haku, she is just like her'_ that was when Naruto made up his mind he may have not been able to save Haku but he will be damned if he couldn't save her

"You don't deserve to die everyone deserves a second chance"

"I DIDN'T WANT A FUCKING SECONG CHANCE YOU BLOODY ASS FOR BRAINS" the time hot tears were threatening to break free but she held them back but Naruto saw the look in eyes and he hugged her

At first Tayuya was too shocked to respond but when she got over that she fought as hard as she could to break free but Naruto held on tight; she punched, slapped and bit him in whatever area she could reach but he still held on that was when the dam broke and she wept in his arms not knowing that Naruto had tears in his eyes as well

"Just kill me please, please if you care at all you will kill me"

" _Please kill me Naruto-kun"_

"No"

Tayuya tried to push him away but he wouldn't bulge "I took your friend from you. I helped kill the Sandaime. Kill me"

Naruto's body went still for a second when she said that she helped kill his surrogate grandfather but if not for Haku's kind heart Sasuke would be dead by now too

"No I won't "

"Why the hell not, is this some kind of joke to you?"

"No but I couldn't save someone like you once and I promised myself that if I had the chance to do it over again I will not give up. I won't give up on you no matter what"

"Don't make promises you can't keep shithead"

Pulling away Naruto looked her in the eyes and Tayuya saw care, compassion and determination in those blue eyes "I keep mine"

The whole exercise had made her tired so she allowed Naruto to guide her back to sleep for now. But while she slept Naruto confirmed his promise to himself he would save her no matter what


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After putting Tayuya to sleep Naruto started to think about what he had been through the past couple days and while he was sad and angry that he couldn't save Sasuke and keep his promise to Sakura he was excited about his new found ability and he be damned if he wasn't curious about he could do. But how was he supposed to do that without anyone finding out about it because as much as he believed in Konoha he knew that if anyone found out that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had special powers heaven knows what could happen next.

' _But how do I train in how to use my abilities I mean the only thing that I know now is that I get real hungry when I run too much that can be solved by eating more but what about the rest of it; like am I just fast in a straight line or is my reaction time faster too? There are so many possibilities'_

Grinning widely Naruto decided to jump out the window and head to a training ground to test his new ability besides the girl whose name he still didn't know was fast asleep and if she needed him then he would be there in a second. However when he landed on the adjacent roof he saw smoke coming from the lower district it looked like one of the buildings there was on fire

Smirking he thought _'now let's see what I can really do'_

The owners of the downtown mall were scared and worried somehow the building how just exploded trapping people inside and help was at least two minutes away and even then with the kind of fire that they were seeing anybody who had family inside was already making funeral plans but that was until an orange blur blew past them and within one minute everyone who was inside was now outside alive and well. After which the blur blew past them again in the direction of the market district and disappeared

Now Naruto just stopped in an alley way smirking at how awesome that was I mean he could see the fire burning but he was able to avoid it with his speed but just as he was about to gloat about how awesome he was he started to smell smoke. But that was impossible he avoided being burned in the fire, so how did he smell smoke?

Looking at his clothes he noticed that they were burnt in some places and his sandals were burnt as well now how did that happen? Could it be that moving at super speed caused his clothes to burn up but if that was the case then he needed a suit or an outfit that could withstand the after effects of his new ability because it would not be funny if he was running around only to stop an realize that he had burnt all his clothes off. That would be a worse fate that the time he kissed Sasuke

Racing back to his apartment he changed clothes then he took to the rooftops heading towards the Hokage Tower after all Tsunade no Baa-chan was the only one who knew his secret so no doubt she would help him

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

"Hey Baa-chan we need to talk"

"Ah Naruto just the boy I wanted to see"

Now Naruto knew that he had a short fuse but he also knew that Tsunade had a shorter one and given what she could do he had developed a sixth sense for when she was pissed so that he can walk carefully and judging by the sweet, cold tone she used just now was a big sign that she was pissed but what did he do now?

"Uh Baa-chan why are you happy to see me?"

"Well I just got a report of an orange blur saving people in the Downtown mall after it exploded"

Naruto gulped because Tsunade's KI was slowly leaking into the whole room "Baa-chan I can explain"

"Yes please explain why you risked your health and your secret ability in broad daylight especially when you are supposed to be in the hospital watching the girl?"

"Well I saw the smoke and I could not just sit by and watch people get hurt ttebayo"

"Naruto the whole village now knows that there is someone among them with impossible abilities. Now I just got a missive from certain people that are questioning my ability to rule this village if something like this is possible and there are still some who believe that I have been conducting experiments on my men just so that I can build a team loyal only to me"

Naruto gaped "but none of that is true"

"You don't think I know that brat, in our line of work information is power and when an unknown person showcases abilities like yours it raises questions that I can't answer"

"But Baa-chan I just wanted to help them nothing more I did not mean to make trouble for you"

Tsunade sighed and tried to calm herself it after all wasn't the kid's fault entirely he was definitely not the kind of person who could see someone in trouble and simply not do anything because of law or ethics but he needed to be careful because while she could definitely handle Danzo and his monkeys aka the busybodies who were asking those questions, she shuddered to think of what happened when Danzo finds out that the Blur is Uzumaki Naruto it won't end well whatsoever

"I know you didn't brat but you need to make sure that nobody finds out what you can really do"

"I actually need your help with that"

"Oh?"

"Hai when I was running I didn't notice this but by the time I stopped my clothes and shoes were burnt"

"Well that is because of the amount of friction that you generate when you're running"

"Baa-chan is there any way that I can get a suit or something that would help me run at top speeds without having to worry about that friction thing?"

"I don't think that that would be a problem Shizune has been working on a material that could resist heavy fire techniques and still be flexible enough for movements"

"I will take it"

"Brat you are not hearing me. Right now she is working on a material it is not applicable yet"

"Aww man but why is it not ready yet?"

"Because we didn't have any urgent need for a suit like that and because it is damn expensive to get so promise me that you will wait for us to be done before you start saving people"

"Tch fine"

"Good now don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Oh right later Baa-chan"


	4. Chapter 4

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to save people and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

Naruto had never believed what people said about him being impatient, he was the most patient person alive but as he waited for Tayuya to wake up so that he could see if she needed anything and finally go and train in his new abilities he realized with bitter conviction: he was impatient.

' _Seriously how much sleep does one person need? Ugh this is worse than watching paint dry I swear oh come on lady wake up already I got things to do'_

His eye started to twitch alongside his right leg due to his impatience but he knew from his experience with Sakura that waking a sleeping girl up was the worst thing that you can ever do. The worst part was that this offered the perfect opportunity to watch her while her face still looked peaceful but if he tried anything and she suddenly woke up then he was going to have to come up with a spectacular reason so that he is not called a pervert and rendered unconscious. So all he could do was wait and twitch

"Tch"

"Baa-chan what are you doing here?"

"You can't even wait for five minutes can you?"

"This is torture ttebayo how much more sleep does she need?"

"She had an S-class seal drained out of her, her legs were regenerated from paste and she has you as her guardian she needs all the rest she can get"

A dark cloud formed above Naruto's head "that is so not fair ttebayo I want to train"

"And you will have to"

"Eh what do you mean by that Baa-chan?"

Tsunade developed a tick mark from the persistent nickname "You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

Naruto simply smirked "now where is the fun in me stopping"

"I swear you and Jiraya have too much in common you both aggravate me to no end"

"Uh what does aggravate mean?"

Tsunade deadpanned "forget it. I came here to tell you that I sent our scientists to the area where you and Sasuke fought and they confirmed my fears"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will dumb it down for you the final clash you and Sasuke had released something known as Dark Matter, in our world Dark Matter is the combination of numerous elements that were thought to be impossible till now. The Dark Matter release stretched far beyond your position affecting the life around it but from what we can tell anyone within a 70mile range of your final clash will also start exhibiting abilities. Now we don't know if they Kyuubi had anything to do with why you managed to survive the amount of Dark Matter that entered your body but you should be dead"

"But wait Sasuke was there too so does that mean that he is also going to have powers?"

"More than likely yes but like I said Dark Matter is an unknown variable we do not know how it will play with the human physiology if it will alter it like it did to you, stay dormant or simply become a virus"

"So what does my training have to do with this?"

"Because the Valley of End was the end of the world as we know, this is the beginning of the new world a world where normal Shinobi will possess extraordinary abilities and while we hope some will use that gift for good more often than not they won't so Konoha needs you to defend her against this odds"

"But then everyone will know that I am, different I"

"I understand your fears Naruto that is why you won't be defending us as yourself. You need to become someone else. You need to become something else. You need to become the streak"

Naruto's face crunched up in disgust "the streak? Baa-chan that is the worst name ever"

"Well what do you want to be called?"

"Anything but the streak"

"How about the Flash?" said Shizune as she walked in with a box in tow

"Flash I like that thanks Shizune-nee-chan"

"Tch I prefer the streak and what is that?"

"The suit"

Naruto's eyes lit up "it is ready?!"

"Yes"

"YES you're the best Shizune-nee-chan" opening the box Naruto saw a red suit with golden bolt of lightning etched into the centre "Sugoi"

"Well try it on brat"

"Naruto it looks perfect" just then an explosion occurred once again in the lower district but in the apartment block

"Brat, get there now"

"Hai Baa-chan"

"Wow I don't think I can get used to that" looking at her mentor she noticed she had a frown on her face "what's wrong Tsunade-sama?"

"Two explosions in the same day in the same district that can't be a coincident and if this one is like the first one"

"What about the first one?"

"The ANBU could not find a single trace of an explosive tag"

"Wait if there was no explosive tag then how did the Mall explode?"

"Shizune pull up the gate logs for the past week I want to know who left the village and where did they go to and when they returned"

"Wait Tsunade-sama you don't actually think that"

"That is exactly what I think now go" ' _please be careful brat'_

At the lower district mall a purple residue glowed and the same happened at the apartment building and in the hands of someone Naruto pulled out of the fire who consciously did not touch him. It appears that there was another Meta-human in the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect people and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash_

Tayuya was not happy after she woke up from her restful sleep, a term that she never used in Sound; she was told that she was going to be living with the moron who saved her life. Now she would have been able to tolerate it since she knew that he actually saved her from dying but that sentiment was destroyed when she saw where he lived. His entire apartment could be summed up in two words: ramen junkyard.

The stupid moron was now trying and failing to put the place in order while leaving her in a stiff wheelchair that was making her leg ache more than usual but this was what pissed her off the most; when she left him to go to the bathroom to at least have a shower she found that the bathroom was a tiled pigsty. Her right eye started twitching madly which explains why she clocked the moron for this annoyance the second she found him

"Ow what the hell was that for ttebayo?"

"Your apartment is shit"

Naruto's jaw dropped at the blunt statement "are you always this rude?"

"Are you always this stupid? Why the hell did you not clean up this place?"

Naruto started pouting I mean it was not his fault his apartment was messy seriously besides this girl should not be so picky

"And please don't tell me that ramen is all you eat?"

"Of course ramen is the greatest food ever"

"It is junk food and disgusting"

Okay this chick just crossed a line no one insulted ramen "it is not, ramen is the food of the Gods"

Tayuya crossed her arms "no it is the food for shrimps and midgets"

"Take that back right now, there is no food better than ramen I can proof it"

"Your height and lack of brain cells already does that for you…pygmy"

"Eh what does that mean?"

"It means someone from your height level"

Naruto's face turned red and Tayuya could swear that there was steam coming out of his ears "take that back"

"Can't take it back just like your brain cells"

Naruto at this point was becoming murderous this, this bitch was insulting his favourite food and for that she must pay. Just then he had a thought if she tasted the goodness of ramen herself then she would see that she was wrong

"Why are you smiling like that dipshit?"

"You will eat those words I swear" and without warning Naruto grabbed hold of her wheelchair and torpedoed out of the apartment causing her to freak out in fear

"Damn it you sick son of a bitch slow the fuck down before I decide to take a spoon to your over-shrunk cock while burning your balls with a cigarette"

That day the people of Konoha would have a new reason to hate Naruto and his new friend: for permanently scarring their kids and forcing them to answer embarrassing questions; one child looked at his mother and said "Kaa-chan what is a cock?" Yes Uzumaki Naruto will pay for this

When the duo finally arrived Naruto introduced Ichiraku's ramen stand, the best stand in the village…and got a mouth full of dirt and a concussion thanks to a very pissed off redhead

' _What have I done to offend you Kami-sama? And why do you punish me so by giving me violent female as friends? First Sakura-chan, then Baa-chan, and now her it is not fair ttebayo'_

Tayuya had just finally regained her breath when Naruto got up from his position on the ground, still seeing stars by the way "don't you ever do anything like that again do you understand me dipshit?"

"Hai wait I never got your name"

"None of your business"

Naruto became confused "your name is "none of your business" what kind of name is that?"

Tayuya was seriously considering killing this moron consequences be damned evidence of that was the murderous look in her eyes

"Ryota"

"What?" ' _Who is Ryota?'_

"Well since you won't give me your name I decided to call you Ryota" said Naruto with a wide grin on his face stunning the former Oto-nin allowing him to wheel her into the stand

' _Was this guy dropped on his head when he was a baby or something?'_ looking at his goofy smile _'probably'_

"Ohayo Teuchi-oji-san"

"Ah ohayo Naruto it's been a while"

"Hehehe sorry I have been busy with missions but I brought a friend" Naruto then proudly introduced 'Ryota'

"Sup" she said dully

"Uh good, I think so how do you know Naruto?"

"I don't"

Now Teuchi was getting confused luckily there was a welcome distraction; Naruto's hungry tummy causing him to smirk "why don't I get the Naruto special"

"Awesome thanks oji-san"

' _Why did he call him oji-san they look nothing alike and how the hell did the idiot get a ramen named after him…on second thought his name is fishcake and with the amount of ramen he eats I shouldn't be surprised'_

Thinking about the apartment reminded her that the place she was going to be staying in was a glorified pigsty owned by midget ramen-loving idiot _'I wonder if it is too late to tell the Hokage that I prefer to stay in the hospital under ANBU guard. Tch who am I kidding she would probably stick me with the moron for kicks, stupid blondes ruining my life'_

"What are you thinking about?"

Coming back to reality Tayuya was ready to tell him that they should return back to the apartment and that he should clean it when she noticed that his face was practically kissing hers

"AH!" screamed the redhead before creating a Naruto-sized dent in the wall behind him "What kind of sick pervert are you?"

Teuchi simply shook his head _'Kami that is so much like Minato and Kushina I wonder if I should warn Naruto ahead of time of how violent redheads can be or let him learn it by himself…nah let him learn it by himself'_

Hokage Tower

"Tsunade-sama I did as you asked but aside from the retrieval team no one has come or gone in the past week and we already checked them when they came back but none of them displayed any abilities"

"Neither did Naruto and he was at the origin of the blast alongside Sasuke"

"You think Sasuke will develop abilities too?"

"Hai and that wouldn't have been a pain in ass if that bloody Uchiha had not gone to Orochimaru. Once that snake learns about this then not only will he come after Naruto but everyone who shows any kind of abilities and Orochimaru with meta-human DNA scares me"

"Maybe Sasuke won't have any powers and maybe if he does he won't show it to Orochimaru"

"That is a lot of 'maybes' Shizune"

"So what do you what to do Tsunade-sama?"

"Prepare for the worst; that means we have to start training Naruto in using his abilities and his Shinobi skills because as tough as that kid is he has a lot of ground to cover"

"And the girl what happens to her while Naruto trains?"

"That will be his problem to handle personally the kid needs to mature and taking care of someone twice as brash and violent as Sakura will be perfect training for him"

"And your amusement is not a factor"

Tsunade smirked "do you have to ask" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

"Faster brat"

"I am trying you old bat"

"Not fast enough I thought you were supposed to be the fastest shinobi alive or is that a lie?"

Let's go back to earlier today when Naruto came to Training 56: Tsunade told him that he needed to start training not just as the Flash but in his shinobi skills as well but before they started she decided to test just how fast Naruto's reflexes were; by throwing kunai, shuriken, senbon and hard balls at him. The result was that while Naruto could run very fast his reaction at super speed is almost non-existent, not to mention that moving at that speed drains his stamina.

Naruto was about to fall over in exhaustion after three hours of dodging but knowing how stubborn the blonde brat is Tsunade decided to end the training session herself "alright brat let's take a break"

Tossing him a storage scroll she said "that has your lunch in it; eat up then stretch out we will continue in twenty minutes"

Naruto groaned but did as instructed thankfully his body healed up very quickly after he ate and so by the time twenty minutes was up he was rearing to go, well that is until Shizune ran into the clearing

"Tsunade-sama"

"Eh Shizune what is it?"

"The Hokage Monument just blew up none of the faces were damaged but rocks and debris are about to collapse on the village"

Naruto did not wait for instructions he was already in his Flash suit so he took off. When he arrived large rocks were already halfway down the mountain so he created a Rasengan and proceeded to blow all the rocks into tiny debris and dust while getting everyone out of the way, at the end there was a crater at the base of the mountain but thankfully nobody was hurt.

' _Kami that was close ttebayo, but this is the third explosion this week no way in hell is this a coincidence. The first two could be accidents but this one drew attention, whoever did this wanted to be found'_

With that in mind he scanned the area and noticed a figure at the top left side of the mountain, so he raced over and found an ANBU member only she did not have the standard ANBU clothes, her mask was different

"Who are you?"

Removing her mask Naruto noticed that she was the same age as Kiba's older sister, then she picked up a rock and instantly it was covered in a purple substance and when she threw it up it exploded

Somehow Naruto was not surprised "It was you, you're the bomber"

She nodded but still did not say anything

Naruto was confused, if there was a Meta in the ANBU corps then Tsunade would know about it but she didn't so that meant there was another ANBU unit in the village and somehow this member was bound to not tell anyone about it; but who in the village had the juice to operate a different ANBU corps not loyal to the Hokage without anyone knowing and do they know about her ability

"Do your superiors know about your ability?" she shook her head"why can't you talk about them?" she stuck her tongue out and Naruto saw the seal as clear as day

' _A silencer seal, if she talks about it then she loses her life and considering what her superiors are involved in exposure will mean treason but every seal has a loophole just because she can't talk doesn't mean she can't help else she wouldn't be here. So I just have to ask the right questions but not here too much exposure'_

"Your ability does it only work through your hands?" she nodded "okay so hold on then"

Naruto took them to Training ground 44 "okay we are safe here now my superior is the Hokage is that the same for your superiors" [do they have any loyalty to the Hokage or her ideals]. She shook her head

"Are they very unhappy with my superior?" [Do they plan to take over the village?] She nodded

"Do they have friends or subordinates or both?" [Their support is it made up of people they trained like you or are they collaborating with other parties?] She nodded at the "both" option

' _Fuck'_ "There are only three people who have that kind of juice and motive: Danzo, Shi the accountant and Homaru" she neither nodded nor shook her head

"Baa-chan is going to flip when she hears this. We need to make sure that they don't find you. Considering who we are talking about I am very sure that they have spies everywhere and there is no telling how deep the corruption goes. Stay here"

Hokage Tower ten minutes later

"And so I told her to remain in the Forest of Death while I came here"

Tsunade right now was wishing she could resign and go back to her life of travelling this job was becoming a pain in the ass. She actually believed that her Sensei died on purpose in order to escape this job and she wouldn't even be here if not because of the brat in front of her

Naruto did not envy the headache that Tsunade was no doubt feeling right now, this was a critical suitation and even he could not find any way of dealing with this problem without Danzo knowing and changing his game plan after which it would be impossible to catch him. Wait a minute that gave him an idea

"Baa-chan I got an idea"

"Well out with it"

"There is no way that you can start to investigate into this matter so right now the Hokage of Konoha needs to focus on revamping the Academy and helping Konoha recover her economy that way Danzo will never suspect you. But I have been placed in-charge of a new ward that is going to need my full attention."

"Is there a point to this entire thing brat?"

"Neither of us can look into this issue without revealing our hands but the Flash can"

"Brat you have the espionage skills of a drunken Lee"

"Yet I was able to paint the entire Hokage monument in an orange jumpsuit"

"Pranks are one thing brat but this is a whole other level"

"Baa-chan I think the necklace on my neck proves that I can do the impossible when I want to and I want to show Danzo what happens when he messes with my village"

Tsunade took a deep breath "if you do this I can't come to your help if it goes bad"

"I understand"

"Well good luck brat"

Naruto put his mask back on and took off

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto I am the fastest shinobi alive and I am the guardian of Konohagakure no Sato. If anyone thinks that they can take over my village and hurt my precious people then they will see their plans get ruined faster than they can keep track off. I am the Flash._

Sound, Orochimaru's base

Sasuke was torn between being pleased and concerned. Yesterday he found that he could summon hot flames to his hands without using his chakra and they did not burn him and now he was able to channel them into a grand fireball or shoot multiple fireballs at a target. He was concerned because if his hypothesis was correct and it always is then his fight with Naruto caused him to have this ability so that meant that Naruto had powers as well.

' _Just when I beat him the dobe gets a new ability, I underestimated him before but no more the dobe will no doubt try to get me back to the weak village but I won't let him. It doesn't matter how strong he is, that dobe cannot surpass an Uchiha.'_

Back with Naruto

After sending the ANBU member back to her post with instructions on what to do he went back home to check on Tayuya or Ryota since she had still not told him her name. Arriving at the apartment Naruto was stunned to realize that the place was clean, fucking clean

' _How the hell did this happen? I mean after getting ramen yesterday we went shopping for clothes, food and stuff and then slept off. I left early this morning to train with Baa-chan so who cleaned the house?'_

The answer to his question was still wearing an apron with rubber gloves and lightly snoring on his bed. The image sent ripples through Naruto's heart; to think that Ryota with her damaged legs had taken the time to carefully and thoroughly clean his house was damn impressive. But as he continued to stare at her he noticed that her hair was the most beautiful shade of red ever and she looked so pretty. Her lips were parted slightly and the top and apron that she was wearing did nothing to hide her moving chest. His eyes would have wandered further down if not for a certain part of his anatomy that was heavily responding to the beautiful girl… **alone** … **in…his…bed**

' _Gah'_ quickly Naruto ran into the bathroom and repeatedly splashed cold water on his face until he was calm then he took a few deep breaths once he was sure he was calm enough he decided to make lunch, his way of repaying her for cleaning his house. But first he checked on Tayuya one more time just to make sure that she was still sleeping

Twenty minutes later

Tayuya woke up feeling like hell, every part of her ached especially her legs. _'Ugh why in the hell did I decide to clean that dipshit's apartment? Oh right because it made me psychically sick. I swear that imbecile is not worth this shit'_

Just then she smelt something delicious curiosity pushed her out of the bed and into the living room which had a clear view of the kitchen in which Naruto was cooking and it was not ramen. _'Unbelievable the idiot can actually cook. Wait a minute; if he can cook then why in hell did we have ramen yesterday?'_

Naruto finally noticed his roommate in his living room in her wheelchair "Hey glad you are awake come on I made lunch"

"Since when can you cook?"

"I have always known how to cook"

"Uh-huh sure you do. How do I know you didn't just buy that in a restaurant?"

Naruto's eye twitched "if I bought it in a restaurant why would I bother cooking it again?"

With a straight face she said "you are a ninja who wears orange that is a clear sign that your mental faculties aren't all working"

And to think he was making lunch for her, pulling a chair he said "Rude party of one your table is ready"

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Just sit down and try it"

To be frank Naruto's patience was wearing thin and it threatened to snap with her next comment "I think I'd rather eat cereal"

' _You can't kill her. You can't kill her. You can't kill her'_ Naruto kept repeating those words in his head until he was calm, trying a different strategy he walked over to her

Kneeling in front of her chair he said with as much sincerity he could muster "Thank you for cleaning up the house it looks perfect. I made you lunch as one of the ways I hope to show you that I appreciate what you did. Please have lunch with me."

Not even Tayuya could find fault in what he said "Tch fine what other choice do I have"

Smiling Naruto wheeled her to the table and served her and as they ate he started to think of what other way he could repay her and an idea came to mind. Tayuya on the other hand was impressed the meal was actually good

' _Huh guess the blonde is full of surprises'_

After lunch Naruto made a couple clones to clean up, then he guided her into the bedroom and going into the bathroom he came out with some kind of oil or gel

"What are you doing shithead?"

Rolling his eyes Naruto didn't answer instead he put the bottles of oil on the table beside the bed and attempted to carry Tayuya only to dodge a right cross that would have knocked him silly

"I will not ask again dipshit. What…are…you…doing?"

"I want to place you on the bed and massage your legs after all the work you did I am sure that they ache"

Narrowing her eyes in distrust she asked "and how do I know this is not just an excuse to fill me up?"

Naruto's face turned red "I wouldn't do that ttebayo"

"Yeah right"

"Seriously I wouldn't do that just trust me"

"Okay give me a kunai"

"Eh why do you want a kunai?"

"So that if you do something I don't like I can remove your third leg"

Gulping Naruto handed her one of his kunai and then placed her on the bed with her stomach down then using the oil he started rubbing her legs; slowly and deeply. Naruto learnt how to give massages from personal experience; when you have Sakura for a classmate and then teammates then you know that concussions and fractures come with the package not to mention what a few people have done to him over the years

And Tayuya was showing her appreciation for his skill in light moans which would not have been a problem if all of Naruto's teachers were not perverts; unfortunately they were, Iruka, Kakashi, Ebisu and Jiraya. Now all of that plus the image he had since of Tayuya earlier was sending blood to a place he did not want blood to go to right now especially considering what Tayuya would do to him if she found out

Fortunately Tayuya was too busy enjoying the massage to notice Naruto's growing member "do my back too shithead"

"Okay"

"Ahhh"

That particular moan nearly drove Naruto over the edge especially since she did not…stop…moaning…out…loud. It was driving Naruto crazy but part of him was feeling pretty good that he had the skill to make a tough as nails Kunoichi like her moan now if only he could focus on what he is doing and not on the signals his hormones were sending everything will be fine

"Hmm that feels good" Tayuya at this point was too far gone to care about what was going on above her. _'Full of surprises indeed'_

Ten torturous minutes later Kami smiled down on Naruto by putting Tayuya to sleep, allowing our blonde hero the opportunity to take a long shower promising to never tell Kakashi or Jiraya what happened today else he would never hear the end of it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

After taking care of his 'little problem' Naruto checked up on Tayuya to find her still asleep which gives him the time he needs to start his investigation of Danzo. So he created a shadow clone and instructed it to alert him if his ward woke up. Then he put on his suit and took off to the scout of the area outside of Konoha to see if he could notice something out of the ordinary.

Five minutes after he left, there was a knock on the door which was strange since barely anyone knew where he lived, well aside from Kakashi-sensei but he never knocked.

"Coming"

Knock. Knock.

'Impatient much' Opening the door he was stunned to see Shikamaru in front of him "Uh Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

The new Chunin sighed "I came to talk to you Naruto"

"Talk to me about what, ttebayo?"

"Troublesome can I come in or not, standing outside your door is too stressful"

Naruto deadpanned "Tch lazy bastard, fine come in"

"Thank you" after he entered Shikamaru was expecting to find Naruto's house to be a mess so he was understandably shocked when he found a clean, well-painted, and decorated place

"Are you house-sitting or something?"

"Eh what is house-sitting?"

"Don't worry about it" _'So this is his place'_

"Well sit down, lazy pants"

Shikamaru continued to observe the room and when he sat down on the old furniture he knew "you have someone staying with you and they cleaned up your apartment"

Naruto was floored "how the hell did you know that?"

"That would be too troublesome to explain"

Shaking his head Naruto decided to stay very calm and not give Shikamaru any clues as to who was staying in his house heaven knows what would happen if he did.

"So why are you here?"

Unfortunately for Naruto his attempt was futile since his calm façade told Shikamaru that whoever was staying in his apartment was not someone he would like and given the female scent he was picking he couldn't agree more. He had enough troublesome females in his life he did not need one more.

"I came to talk to you about Sasuke"

"O kay" _'well that was unexpected'_

"I know you vowed to bring him back to Konoha and save him from himself but I want to know if you will be willing to make the hard call should it come to it"

"Uh what are you talking about, ttebayo?"

"If Sasuke decided to turn his sights to Konoha and seek to harm it, would you kill him to save the village?"

Now Naruto was pissed "Sasuke would never hurt the village!"

"He shoved a lightning fist into your chest and please don't say that it was Orochimaru's curse seal. I found out this morning that there is someone else with a curse seal in this village and did not turn traitor"

"Wait who is that?"

"Not your concern. But she was Orochimaru's apprentice before he betrayed Konoha, he left her to die. The man she idolized gave her a curse seal and abandoned her completely. She hates him just as badly as Sasuke hates Itachi but she did not betray her village"

Naruto's eyes lowered in shame "Sasuke won't do what you are saying"

"And what makes you so sure? Naruto I know you think he can be saved and you have shown your ability to bring out the best in people when you changed Gaara. He saved Lee's life a person he wanted so badly to kill before but I need to know that you have what it takes to kill Sasuke should he become a problem because you are the only one who can"

"Why?"

"Sasuke is powerful and he will only grow stronger under Orochimaru but out of all the people in our generation you are the best person to match him and stop him"

"Shikamaru I can't kill Sasuke" Naruto's voice then turned hard "But I will die before I let him harm Konoha. I made a promise to save him not just to Sakura but to myself and that is exactly what I am going to do"

Seeing the determined look in his eyes Shikamaru sighed "it can't be helped"

"Eh?"

"Very well Naruto I will leave Sasuke in your hands"

"Hey Shikamaru what is it like, you know being a Chunin?"

"Too troublesome, you will find out soon enough. I may have this vest but you're the one who saved the village by stopping Gaara"

"Not everyone thinks so"

"Tch troublesome blonde, look Naruto I know about your condition and what the village thinks you are"

"Wait you know, how, when"

"Again that will be too troublesome to explain. Just know I that I believe in you and I know that you have everything it takes to be a hero and though I think you would be a pain in the neck when this happens I know that you will become Hokage one day"

Naruto was overwhelmed with emotion "thank you Shikamaru that means the world to me. I guess there is more to your lazy ass after all"

"Tch whatever I am going to see Chouji in the hospital"

"Oh crap I haven't checked on our team"

"Troublesome you have a guest you can check on them later" _'the last thing I need is someone as troublesome as Naruto following me'_

"But I want to"

"Tch Naruto you can check on them later besides they are still only allowing close family members to see them"

"Oh"

Shikamaru was seriously starting to think he was going soft "I will tell the nurses to let you in"

"Thank you Shikamaru"

"Hn"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

 _Previously on Orange Flash_

" _Ryota"_

" _What?" 'Who is Ryota?'_

" _Well since you won't give me your name I decided to call you Ryota" said Naruto with a wide grin on his face stunning the former Oto-nin allowing him to wheel her into the stand_

 _Xxxx_

" _Who are you?"_

 _Removing her mask Naruto noticed that she was the same age as Kiba's older sister, then she picked up a rock and instantly it was covered in a purple substance and when she threw it up it exploded_

 _Somehow Naruto was not surprised "It was you, you're the bomber"_

 _Xxxx_

" _Sasuke is powerful and he will only grow stronger under Orochimaru but out of all the people in our generation you are the best person to match him and stop him"_

" _Shikamaru I can't kill Sasuke" Naruto's voice then turned hard "But I will die before I let him harm Konoha. I made a promise to save him not just to Sakura but to myself and that is exactly what I am going to do"_

 _Seeing the determined look in his eyes Shikamaru sighed "it can't be helped"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Very well Naruto I will leave Sasuke in your hands"_

Now

Naruto had spent the last two hours speeding across the entire forest and landscape surrounding Konoha and Fire Country in hopes of finding even a clue as to where Danzo's base of operations is. He did not find anything; not a single damn thing!

' _Well I guess it is a secret base for reason and it is not like I can just find Danzo himself and shadow him until he gives up his location. If he could avoid detection this long then a stake out is not going to work and clearly neither is running around Fire Country. Come on this is espionage gold if I can crack this then I will be ANBU Commander by reputation alone. Maybe if I think of it like a prank; yes a prank on the most secretive person in the village.'_

After thinking about it for a few minutes Naruto realized that if he could not get anything on Danzo or on the Root HQ then he had to think outside the box. That was when he remembered something Iruka-sensei had said when he was talking about teams placements: a team was as strong as its weakest link.

' _That's it I don't have to bust Danzo or Root they are too far hidden but if I take down their weak links then eventually they will be forced to either get more involved or get replacements either of which creates a trail that I can follow. Kukukuku it is perfect ttebayo.'_

Now the question is: what was the Root's weakest link? The bomber had told him that three people were involved with Roots activities but they were all high profile individuals and they were heavily guarded finding out anything about them would mean getting into their inner circle or having someone on the inside.

His grumbling tummy reminded him that his speed greatly diminished his calories and he had been running for the past two hours across a continent making it snack time for him. So he sped home with ramen in mind after which he would go back to planning on how he was going to infiltrate Root. When he got home a minute later he made the mistake of immediately dispelling his clone seeing as how Ryota was still sleeping. The memories that his brain received gave him a serious dizzy spell almost knocking him flat on his ass.

"Whoa what the fuck was that, ttebayo?"

Taking a deep breath Naruto assimilated the memories of his conversation with Shikamaru as if he actually met him only he was miles away. It was as if the clone's memories had been transferred to him when he dispelled it, which was not possible right?

Deciding to test his theory he created two more clones then had them go outside and head to the ground floor then he dispelled them. Immediately he received memories of his clones talking smack about him.

' _How is this possible?'_ thought Naruto _'does this mean that whatever the clones experience I also experience? Why the hell did I not know about this before? I wonder is it just memories or does it include chakra memory as well'_

Creating two more clones he had them do the Rasengan then dispelled them and he noticed that the memory was transferred to him. Once the shock wore off Naruto realized two things: he had found the perfect spying technique and he could practically skyrocket his chakra based skills. I mean his clones were him so if he trained for two hours with five clones then by the time the training ended he would have trained for ten hours.

' _Kukukuku oh Sasuke you have no idea how badass I will be in just a few months Mwahhahhahahaha'_

An evil grin spread across Naruto's face before reality bitch-slapped him. He did not know anything about ninjutsu or genjutsu not to mention medical techniques. How was he supposed to learn and improve if he did not have anyone there to teach him; Jiraya was out of town and heaven knows when he is coming back, Kakashi was a lazy ass pervert who was extra stingy when it came to techniques and Tsunade was training Sakura-chan on top of her Hokage duties. The only options left are to find another teacher or head to the library.

After trying to think of whom else could train him full-time Naruto decided to choose going to the library. Unbelievable yes but right now it was his only option unless a magical sensei from a different world just happened to drop by right now.

"Tch like that would ever happen, library it is"

"Why are you talking to yourself? And what the hell are you wearing?"

Naruto's blood ran cold he had completely forgotten that he was still in his flash suit and that Tayuya lived here.

' _Gah what do I do ttebayo?'_

"Oi I asked you a question shithead, what are you wearing?"

Right now Naruto had two options: trust her with his secret or lie right now. Oh who was he kidding he was a terrible liar hopefully Baa-chan won't find out that he had told Tayuya otherwise she would kill him.

A flick on his forehead brought him back to reality "Have you finally snapped or something?"

"No I uh" taking a deep breath Naruto "I am the flash"

Tayuya blinked twice before saying "what the hell is the flash?"

"During my fight with Sasuke something happened, something that changed me"

"What the fuck are you talking about shithead? If you are going crazy just tell me"

Naruto decided to just show her "don't blink"

"What…"

Tayuya could not finish her sentence because Naruto made the move to run and then the next thing she saw was yellow lightning surrounding her like a storm with what looked like a person inside it. A few seconds later Naruto stopped running in front of the stunned redhead with a smirk on his face

"Wow I rendered you speechless"

His cockiness snapped her out of her funk "what the fuck was that?"

"Well it is like I said when I was fighting Sasuke an explosion occurred that created a dark matter wave that changed my DNA and anyone within a 70mile radius of the blast"

"Do I look like someone who shares your intellect levels? The mere fact that you know what dark matter is, is shocking enough not to mention the fact that Dark matter is theoretical but even if it does exist it cannot be caused by a fight"

Naruto started to get nervous; he did not want to tell her that he was a Jinchuriki who knew how she would react "well Sasuke was using the second level of the curse seal and he used it to super-charge his Chidori and it hit my Rasengan that was what caused the Dark matter explosion"

Tayuya eyes narrowed "the Rasengan is the Fourth Hokage's signature move and you just happen to know it?"

Naruto relaxed thinking that the explanation was enough so he created a clone then formed the Rasengan stunning Tayuya even further "Believe me now"

Shaking her head she adopted a no-nonsense tone of voice "there is no way that that clashing with the fucktard's enhanced Chidori will create a Dark matter wave capable of influencing anything let alone in a 70 mile radius. So do me a favour stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth"

' _Gah how smart is this girl?'_

"If you put me through the trouble of finding out for myself you will not like the consequences shithead"

"Fine I will tell you if you tell me your name, your real name"

"What does one thing have to do with the other?"

"They are both very sensitive and personal information"

"Tch fine my name is Tayuya"

Naruto smiled "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

The glare he received wiped the smile of his face though "fine I was using my secondary chakra network"

"Dipshit the only things that have secondary chakra networks are Jinchuriki. Wait a fucking minute, are you telling me that you are a Jinchuriki?"

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki"

Tayuya's mouth dropped "first you have super-speed then you know the Yondaime's Rasengan and now you are telling me that you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?"

"Yep" said Naruto already preparing himself for when she cursed him or called him a monster only for him to see her laughing her out loud

"What is so funny?"

Tayuya took a breath then said "you are practically the strongest teen in your village yet you dress in orange and tights and love ramen. The jailor of the deadly Kyuubi no Yoko is a ramen loving shithead. Oh shit Kyuubi must be so proud of his vessel"

Naruto was not sure if he should take this as an insult or not. Well the good thing was that apparently she did not hate him "well he is pretty grumpy all the time"

"Of course he is, the vessel representing him is an idiot. Kami that is so hilarious"

Okay now that was insulting "oi I am not an idiot ttebayo"

"Yeah sure shithead whatever you say I'm bored"

"You know I have a name you know"

"Hmm yeah so what shithead"

"Why don't you use it?"

"Because I don't want to"

Naruto had to take a step back and breathe

"Oi dipshit did you hear me I said I am bored"

"And how is that my problem?"

"You are my host or have you forgotten that?"

"I'm hungry"

"You just ate at least two hours ago"

Naruto decided to ignore her and head to the kitchen where he picked up a bowl of instant ramen and while he was getting that ready Tayuya had picked up a spatula and threw it at his head

Smack!

"Ow what the hell is wrong with you woman?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are to just ignore me you fucking cocksucker"

' _Shikamaru was right women are troublesome'_

"I am talking to you shithead"

"The down side of my speed is that it burns up my calories very quickly and as such when I push myself I get hungry"

"And how did you push yourself that you have to eat after only two hours?"

"I ran around Fire Country"

Tayuya blinked twice in shock "What the fuck for?"

"That is classified"

She scoffed "Yeah right, you are a blond Genin there is no way anyone will trust you with anything classified"

Naruto became acutely aware of how much he hated the three minutes wait for ramen at least if he was eating he wouldn't have to answer her. Heaven knows that he was a breath from snapping

"Oi I believe I asked a question"

"Look I have been given a high ranked assignment that I have to do that is what I was thinking about before you woke up. It is important that I do not tell anyone"

"Okay so what is the assignment?"

Naruto was about to erupt when he realized something Tayuya was one of Orochimaru's top elite and if there was anyone who could sneak into Root it would be him. So if the student was half as good as the master then maybe she could help but he would have to trust her

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Tayuya gestured to her wheelchair "who am I going to tell?"

"There have been some bombings in the village and this morning I found the bomber. She is a meta-human with the ability to turn anything she touches into an explosive. When I confronted her she was wearing an ANBU outfit but not the standard one and she had a silencer seal on her. As it turns out there are a few people in the village who possess an ANBU unit that is loyal only to them and that they are not fans of the Hokage."

"How did they build their army?"

"She did not say so we don't know but they call themselves Root so it is my mission to find out who they are and bust them"

"Boys" said an unimpressed Tayuya "if you want to catch their trail then you need to find out how they are getting their recruits. The Meta that you met have you ever met her in the village before?"

"No why is that important?"

"Just roll with me shithead. Is there any record of her face anywhere?"

"No"

"Then that means that they recruits orphans probably from other villages but if they are a part of the village then I am willing to bet that some of the clans and families have 'lost' children to them either through blackmail, deception, fear or ignorance. I would start there if I were you"

The more Naruto thought about it the more plausible the reasoning was but it also presented a problem "access to that kind of information will generate suspicion which we can't afford not to mention that none of the clans will take me seriously"

"Because you are a Jinchuriki"

"Yes"

"Well then get someone who can act in your stead, someone who you can trust to handle themselves in high-risk situations and who will take you seriously. And word of advice; don't be overly concerned with exposure sometimes letting the enemy know that someone is asking the right questions will get them to reveal their hand if you know what to look for that is"

"Hmm thanks Tayuya I will speak to someone like you said"

"Good oh your ramen is cold"

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT WAS MY LAST RAMEN CUP"

Laughter and cries of sorrow filled the apartment scaring the villagers into thinking that the Kyuubi had finally snapped

Hokage Tower

"So he is going to try to save him huh?"

"Hai Hokage-sama that is what he said"

"Do you think he can do that Shikamaru?"

"It will be very troublesome but yes I believe he can"

"Very well thank you. Stick to your mission"

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, why don't you just promote him and let him learn on the job?"

"Because I need the report before the council will agree to a promotion"

"Troublesome"

"Stick with him Shikamaru and let me know as soon as he does something Chunin worthy"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Back with Naruto

After painfully throwing the cup ramen away, eating cold ramen would be a travesty. Naruto's hunger was more intense than ever to make matters worse Tayuya had a permanent smirk on her face and the statement a hungry man is an angry man rang true here.

"Oh lighten up whiskers you can buy another one"

"That ramen cup was a limited edition I was saving it for a rainy day and now it is wasted"

Tayuya's smirk widened "A limited edition, you are kidding me right?"

"I never joke about ramen woman and why the fuck did you not warn me sooner?"

"Well first of if ramen is so precious to you then you should have noticed it before I did; and secondly I was bored and I wanted to entertain myself"

Naruto's eye was twitching madly but instead he took a few calming breaths. He could not afford to fly off the handle at her especially since he was trying to become more mature.

"You do know that taking deep breaths when you are angry just makes you a cocksucker right?"

Naruto choked on air causing him to start coughing "Tayuya please stop I am trying to relax I still have a ton of work to do"

His patronizing tone pissed Tayuya off, she was not his junior and wheelchair or not no-one messed with her, not even this shithead. The smile that spread across her face gave Naruto so deep a chill even the Kyuubi felt it

"So you think that you have the patience and maturity to take care of me, do you Naruto-kun? Why don't we find out eh?"

' _Kami what have I done to deserve this?'_

"Tayuya look I am hungry and I am not thinking straight so can you just ignore what I said before"

"Absolutely Naruto-kun"

The way his name rolled off her tongue scared him shitless but part of him liked it. Oh man he was becoming a masochistic pervert like Jiraya that is it he was going crazy from hunger once he had a bowl of ramen he would be fine.

"I am going to Ichiraku's for some ramen after that I will attend to some affairs I will be back soon"

"You are drunk if you think that I am going to let you leave me in this house by myself"

' _Damn so close'_ thought Naruto who was crying anime tears inside at what he would have to put up with. Although it proved to him that Shikamaru was right when it came to women they were all too troublesome to deal with. But there was no way he was getting out of this one he would just have to take her and hope she did not drive him mad before he ate.

' _Oh who am I kidding this will be a disaster'_

"Okay let's go"

"Good now push shithead-kun"

The suffix added to his new nickname made him pause then he decided that he was too hungry to care so he pushed the chair all the way to Ichiraku's but as they were wheeling he realized that until Tayuya got her feet back she would depend on him for a lot of things and for someone as proud as her that had to be hell.

' _Huh I guess I would be grumpy if I was confined to a wheelchair for at least three weeks'_ sighing Naruto decided to be nicer to her starting now

"I am sorry for what I said before I do not think you are a child I was angry and while in the past I would have exploded on you I am trying to be more mature"

"Tch yeah right"

Naruto decided then and there that no matter she said or did he will not hold against her after all he had done a lot worse in anger growing up

"I have a short fuse I always have but I am trying to curb it because so far my temper has made people believe I am immature, irresponsible and incapable of doing anything noteworthy. I need to get better at being someone that people can count on"

"Look dipshit if you want to become a yes-man or some kind of fucking stiff then that is your problem"

Naruto smiled because now that he was trying to see her side of things he was starting to understand her "I will not stop being me if I see someone who needs a good dressing down or the finger then I will give it to them. I also don't have a single yes-man bone in my body if I have an opinion I will share it. I just want to use my head and ears more that's all"

"Whatever Shithead we're here"

"Ohayo Naruto"

"Ohayo Teuchi-oji-san"

"Ah I see you brought your friend"

"Is it just ramen you sell here? I mean ramen is not a healthy meal regardless of what dunce thinks" said Tayuya

"Actually we do try to add healthy ingredients to our foods" replied Teuchi

"Yeah Teuchi-oji makes the best ramen ever ttebayo"

"So what will you kids have?"

"Beef oji-san"

"I am not hungry" said Tayuya

"I see well would you like some tea then?" asked Teuchi he got a shrug in response

Thirty bowls of ramen and an impressed Tayuya later the duo left the ramen stand

"So where are we going Shithead?"

"To the library"

Tayuya choked on her saliva "are you high or something?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "no I am not I just realized that I have a lot to learn and the library is the best option"

"Surely you have a sensei"

"True but even if I could find Kakashi-sensei it wouldn't do me any good. He is a lazy pervert who hasn't taught me anything aside from tree-climbing I need to take responsibility for my own training and not wait for someone to train me"

"And do you have a plan for when you get to the library?"

"I need a plan?"

Tayuya shook her head "that place is stacked full of books you need to know what you are looking for before you enter stupid"

"Oh well I did not think about that"

"Of course you didn't. What field exactly are you looking for and which one would you never consider"

"Uh ninjutsu…"

"Not ninja style stupid fields. You don't know what I am talking about do you?"

When he shook his head Tayuya sighed "the ninja fields are your specialization every shinobi belongs to one some can fit into two but never more than that otherwise you will be average in some and better in others. The fields are: Frontline assault example the First and the Fourth; Assassination and espionage example Orochimaru and the ANBU; Medic example Tsunade or Kabuto [healing and poison]; Information example the interrogation and torture department and the Intel department they break codes and such I think; Defence example guards; and finally tracking and recon example Hunter Nin. Got it?"

"Hai I do"

"Good so which field do you want to do and which one would you not be good at?"

"I won't make a good Hunter Nin or a guard. Information is also a no so I want to do frontline assault, espionage and assassination, and medic"

"Shithead I already told you that you can't be an expert in more than one field"

"Have you ever heard of the Kage Bushin and what it can do?"

"Yeah but that type of training is forbidden for a reason the chakra strain alone will kill a Kage not to mention the mental backlashes will destroy that tiny brain of yours"

"I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Flash I can take it"

Tayuya decided that it was not her problem so she shrugged her shoulders "it is your funeral shithead"

 **Author note: I decided to make this one longer because of all the people who are now following this story I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

 _Previously on Orange Flash_

 _An evil grin spread across Naruto's face before reality bitch-slapped him. He did not know anything about ninjutsu or genjutsu not to mention medical techniques. How was he supposed to learn and improve if he did not have anyone there to teach him; Jiraya was out of town and heaven knows when he is coming back, Kakashi was a lazy ass pervert who was extra stingy when it came to techniques and Tsunade was training Sakura-chan on top of her Hokage duties. The only options left are to find another teacher or head to the library._

 _After trying to think of whom else could train him full-time Naruto decided to choose going to the library. Unbelievable yes but right now it was his only option unless a magical sensei from a different world just happened to drop by right now._

" _Tch like that would ever happen, library it is"_

 _Xxx_

" _Well then get someone who can act in your stead, someone who you can trust to handle themselves in high-risk situations and who will take you seriously. And word of advice; don't be overly concerned with exposure sometimes letting the enemy know that someone is asking the right questions will get them to reveal their hand if you know what to look for that is"_

Now

Konoha Library

Never had Naruto in his life ever thought that he would be standing inside a library of his own free will but then again he never thought that he would be capable of running at the speed of sound so there is that.

"Oi shithead I thought you said that you wanted to check out a book or something"

"Right sorry Tayuya-chan"

"What the fuck is with the -chan?"

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly "Hehehe sorry I just call my female friends –chan I can stop if you want"

"Let's just get your books and let's go"

Naruto smiled _'she did not say no'_

"I am going to see if they have any good books"

Now a normal Shinobi would think twice before giving a former missing Nin like Tayuya free rein in their village library but of course Naruto just wished her good luck and left her to her own devices. Thankfully he already knew what he wanted to study so it made everything easier however he underestimated the sheer volumes of books that would be there, frankly it scared him. So he did what he believed to be best; he sat down and began to think like the Sandaime.

"Assess before you attack"

Those were the words the Sandaime had given him when he declared his frustrations of always losing to Sasuke and how he was going to kick his butt the next day. He remembered exactly what his Jiji did

 _Flashback_

 _Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's commitment to showing up his rival "you really want to beat him don't you Naruto-kun?"_

" _Hai Jiji then everyone will see that I am not just some dead-last and Sakura will go out with me" said Naruto already day-dreaming of the cheers he will be given when he shows Sasuke up_

" _But how will you beat him?"_

" _Eh what do you mean how? I will kick his ass"_

 _Shaking his head in amusement Sarutobi said "a good shinobi knows that he needs to assess before he attacks be it an opponent or a problem"_

" _So I should assess Sasuke"_

" _And yourself: you need to know what you want, the path you will need to get it, the obstacles in your path and finally what it would cost you"_

 _Flashback end_

He still lost to Sasuke but he never forgot what the Sandaime had taught him and now it was time to assess his current problem.

"Naruto did you get lost or something?"

Looking up Naruto saw Sakura standing in front of him and his heart swelled like it always did. He knew that he wanted Sasuke back in the village but looking at Sakura now part of him was glad that Sasuke was gone.

"Naruto I asked you a question, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan I just wanted to get some books to study that's all"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in shock "you mean you came here willingly?"

Naruto deadpanned "is it that shocking that I am in a library?"

"Yes"

"What about you why are you here?"

Sitting down opposite him she said "I came to do some research on something"

"Anything I can help with?"

"You won't believe me if I told you"

Smirking he said "Try me"

"I saw something impossible. When the bomb went off in the mall I was close by and I saw what looked like a red blur saving everyone. One second they were inside and the next they were out. Then just a couple days ago when the Monument exploded I saw that same blur destroy the rocks and save the people down below. The weirdest part is that it looked like the blur was a person but that is completely impossible or so I thought but my parents came back this morning from the Capital and they said that they also saw a red blur tearing through the forest. So I came here to research if something like that is possible"

Naruto all of a sudden had a strong desire to be anywhere but here right now. This was too weird I mean how would you feel when you hear the girl you love talking about your alter ego with such fascination? Although he felt his ego being stroked perhaps a little bit, just a tiny bit.

"So you think that there is someone out there with super-speed?"

"Well do you have another explanation? Okay your turn what are you really doing here?"

"I need to expand my training beyond the Rasengan and Shadow Clone especially after what happened with Sasuke"

Sakura's eyes softened "it wasn't your fault Naruto besides I already told you we will save Sasuke together. So what are looking at studying?"

"Well I was thinking of focusing on frontline assault, espionage, assassination and medicine"

"Hmm in that case you should look at chakra control and manipulation exercises, elemental manipulation, weapons training, and basic strategy to begin with. Oh and try learning the Academy style taijutsu the one you use is ineffective. Let me know when you are done with that and we will take it from there"

"Thanks Sakura-chan you are a life-saver"

Sakura smiled "try not to overload your brain Naruto it just started growing after all"

"Ha, ha very funny"

After that they went their separate ways. Once Naruto checked out the books he needed he remembered that he came here with someone. So leaving the books on the counter he went looking for Tayuya and found her in the genjutsu section looking at…a book on flutes?

"What does a flute have to do with genjutsu?"

Tayuya stiffened in surprise "where did you come from?"

"The counter" said Naruto "so what does a flute have to do with genjutsu?"

"None of your business shithead"

"That did not seem to stop you this morning"

Tayuya twitched "I use flutes to cast genjutsu okay can we go now?"

Now Naruto was interested he did not know that anyone could use something as ordinary as a flute to cast genjutsu "do you use a special kind of flute for that or something?"

"No Shithead I can use any kind of flute to cast powerful genjutsu on people" said Tayuya sarcastically

"Do you miss it? Playing the flute I mean"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Naruto may not be the sharpest person in the box but he knew deflection when he saw it but no matter he would play along "Hai I did I also need to go talk to someone about what we discussed this morning"

"Whatever"

After packing the books home Naruto left a couple clones behind to start reading while he went to go and see a friend who would hopefully help him with his problem.

Shikamaru was resting on his favourite hill when all of a sudden a fast wind blew across his body the next second he found himself standing on the top of the Hokage Monument

"Nara Shikamaru"

Turning around he saw someone in a red suit standing in front of him and judging from the height and face he could guess who this was "what do you want?"

"I need your help with something, can I trust you?"

The voice was shrouded but Shikamaru knew who he was "Troublesome what do you want Naruto?"

"I am not Naruto but you can call me Flash"

Shikamaru gave him a look that screamed 'who do you think you're deceiving?' "Troublesome fine what is this about?"

"There is an organisation run by a select few people within the village. They are not loyal to the Hokage but they have enough influence and power to take over the village. Right now they have left barely any trail for anyone to follow that is why I need your help. They recruit people from the village so I need you to find out everything you can on the Ninja clan population. If we can find out how they recruit people then we can at least know how to block them. I am working on finding a weak link in the chain and I will also cover for you so that they will think I am the one doing all the work"

"So I am guessing the Hokage knows about this?"

"No she does not but if things get tight you can ask a Senju for help"

"Tch plausible deniability huh fine I will see what I can do"

"Thank you Shikamaru"

With that out of the way Naruto took him back to the hill and disappeared. Shikamaru just rubbed in forehead in annoyance at the work that Naruto had just dropped into his lap.

"Troublesome blondes it is like they live to annoy me"

Meanwhile

Kyuubi had been watching Naruto for quite some time now and he knew that with the blonde's new ability Naruto would not be inclined to depend on his chakra seeing as he could run at the speed of sound or faster if he trained. So like any demonic fox he decided to push a whole lot of demonic chakra into the seal which would cause any harm on a regular basis but Dark Matter and Bijuu chakra did not mix well.

The only thing Naruto felt when he stopped at his apartment was blinding pain then a white light and finally nothing.

 **Author note: This story is boring I know that now so thanks to a new friend of mine I am revamping the location of the story. Next chapter Naruto and two others will find themselves in Central City. If you have any suggestions, questions or comments then send me a PM or write a review. See you all next chapter.**

 **Dante out**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

 _Previously_

 _Kyuubi had been watching Naruto for quite some time now and he knew that with the blonde's new ability Naruto would not be inclined to depend on his chakra seeing as he could run at the speed of sound or faster if he trained. So like any demonic fox he decided to push a whole lot of demonic chakra into the seal which would cause any harm on a regular basis but Dark Matter and Bijuu chakra did not mix well._

 _The only thing Naruto felt when he stopped at his apartment was blinding pain then a white light and finally nothing._

Now

When Naruto came to he instantly wished he hadn't he was falling from what looked like a huge hole in the sky and Tayuya was right beside him! He will wonder about the terrain and the structures and how it is possible to open a hole a sky but first he had to grab Tayuya. Thankfully there were rocks and debris that he could run on.

When they successfully landed on the ground Naruto looked up and saw another person running up inside the big tornado thing. From what he could see it seemed the person was trying to stop the tornado but even he could see that stopping the tornado will do absolutely nothing for the huge hole in the sky unless…Kami Baa-chan is so going to kill me for being reckless again.

Once he put Tayuya's unconscious form in a safe place away from the falling sky he ran up to meet the speedster. His plan was to close the hole by using the same method that is used to close any other hole; by plugging it shut. The only hiccup with his plan was that this particular looked like it was made up of some kind of energy and he needed a similar type of energy to clog it up. While he had a plan for that it was like all his other plans; completely reckless and carrying unpredictable consequences but to be honest logical plans never worked for him anyway.

Xxxx

Barry knew that there was no way he could keep this up while the singularity was stabilizing they needed to come up with a plan to stop the wormhole once and for all. Just as he shared this information with Cisco he saw something speed past him; a red suit with yellow lightning.

"What the hell?"

For a second he thought it was Wells but that was impossible because Wells has been erased from existence. But if Wells was dead then who is this guy? Any answers was immediately destroyed when the new guy started to run right above him in the same way he was apparently trying to stabilize the wormhole too. But just as Barry started to think that he had the newcomer pegged he started to glow brightly and Barry could swear that he heard a grinding sound coming from him and then boom.

Xxxx

Naruto had in a spur of the moment decided to create a massive Rasengan then he created a shadow clone who added the lightning chakra around both their forms. The plan was that the collective energy should clog the hole either by blowing up from unknown chakra merging or he would be able to slam it into the centre of the vortex. Now do you know why Tsunade would kill him if she knew that he did something as reckless as this?

Then the next thing that Naruto heard after he was successful in merging the two energies together was a loud grinding sound and then he immediately threw it on impulse. Unknown to him, the throw caused a streak of lightning to shoot out thankfully the new Rasengan rode the energy but the boom was no less deafening.

Xxxx

When the explosion occurred Barry was barely able to see or hear anything for about four seconds fortunately for him he got his bearings quickly and was able to right himself. Running down a few buildings and rocks without the pull of the singularity was not as hard as it was to run up when it was still active. To think that another speedster was here and that he had been able to stop the singularity was shocking to say the least. The scientist in him was incredibly fascinated with how he did that but the part of him that was still hurt by Wells was suspicious.

Speaking of he could see the falling form of the speedster that saved central city. Suspicions aside the guy had saved his city so the least he could do is make sure he was okay. When he reached him the velocity and weight changed which forced him to speed up and nearly crash into a wall when they landed on the ground.

Taking a deep breath Barry looked up at the clear sky and while he was eternally grateful to the guy who saved central city he could not ignore the voice in the head that was telling him to tread lightly with this newcomer; Wells had saved him a lot of times too but the man ended up being his greatest enemy.

"Barry!"

His team was heading this way and somehow Ronnie and the Professor were merged together which shouldn't be. Shaking the webs out of his head he turned to the newcomer and shock overwhelmed him all over again. The person who saved Central city was a kid, probably twelve years old or something.

"Again what the hell is going on here?"

"Barry, are you okay son?"

"Yeah Joe I'm fine"

"You did it man that was totally cool" said Cisco

"Yeah I was just about to join you up there" said Ronnie.

Being a detective Joe was the first to note that Barry was not as excited as he should be that was when his eyes wandered and then widened in shock

"Uh Barry, do you want to explain who the kid is?"

That was when everyone noticed the younger Flash and then everyone turned back to Barry for an explanation to which he just shrugged his shoulders

"I have no idea who he is. But he is the one who saved Central City he caused some kind of explosion that cancelled out the singularity"

Xxxx

When Naruto came to for the second time today he saw people standing in front of him, his shinobi instincts told him that these people were not going to harm him and even if they wanted to they couldn't. Only two of the six people standing here had the chakra necessary to even challenge him in a fight but then again they were not many people with the chakra capacity necessary to match him.

"He's awake" said Cisco

The words that he spoke caused Naruto to frown it sounded like the guy with the long hair spoke a different language from him which was impossible; he was positive that regardless of how badly he paid attention in the academy, there was only one language that everyone spoke so what the hell was going on here?

Iris walked forward and kneeled in front of the cute new boy and said "Uh hi can you understand me?"

Naruto was at first distracted by the beauty talking to him but as soon as she spoke he was once again at a loss or wait was he dreaming or something. The other speedster could be how he viewed himself as a grown up and the two hot babes he was seeing were probably his fangirls or something more than that.

Shaking his head Naruto decided to focus " _What are you saying, ttebayo?"_

Instantly everyone else adopted Naruto's frown the language he was speaking sounded like Japanese but that was crazy, what was a Japanese speedster who apparently did not understand English doing in Central city and how did he get his speed Barry was the only speedster.

Thankfully Iris spoke Japanese _"my name is Iris and who are you?"_

Just then Naruto relaxed maybe he wasn't going crazy after all so he put on his signature wide and cocky smile

" _I'm the Flash"_

He may be relaxed but there was no way he was just going to reveal sensitive information to just any pretty face. This was also the reason why he had not gone to fetch Tayuya yet, he knew that he was in foreign territory and he was going to need some help but he needed to know that he could trust these people first.

"What does he mean he is the flash?" asked Barry "I'm the Flash"

Just as Naruto was about to speak up again he saw the guy with the white eyes split into two people. The sight caused his jaws to drop and his eyes kept darting between the two people in shock and a little fear. He especially knew all about cloning but these two were in no way clones there were two real people who had separated from each other.

The look on his face made Iris smirk in amusement as she listened to the Professor's theory of multiverse. She could only imagine what he would look like when he heard that he was from a different earth.

"Iris ask him to describe how he got here it will help us understand things better" said the Professor Stein

" _Flash, how did you get here?"_

" _Uh I was on my way home when I passed out or something and when I came to I was falling from the sky"_

"Hmm fascinating indeed it appears that somehow the wormhole opened a breach in his world and drew him here instantly"

Joe put a hand on his forehead to stem a rising headache "and here I was just starting to wrap my head around meta-humans"

" _Ano-sa can I trust you?"_ asked Naruto he did not want to leave Tayuya where she was alone but he was smart enough to know that he was very far away from Konoha and these people seemed okay for the most part

" _Yes of course"_

" _Okay I will be right back"_

As soon as he took off Barry was about to go after him thinking that he was up to something but Iris stopped him apparently the kid was coming back

"And you trust him to actually come back" said Barry

"Yes he is scared in a brand new world he needs trust not suspicion besides we owe him big time Barry"

True to what Iris said the kid came back with a passenger on his back: a young girl with red hair and little else as a covering.

Iris decided to give the Naruto the benefit of the doubt seeing as how he was blushing harder than a tomato and not call him a pervert

" _Is this a friend of yours Flash?"_

" _Yes she is we landed here together um could you please give her some clothes, ttebayo"_

" _I would have thought you were enjoying yourself"_

The blush that spread across Naruto's face caused Iris to laugh _'he is so adorable'_

" _Come on hand her over I will take care of it"_

The smile on her face stayed on though as she saw the care with which he handed the girl over it was so cute that she had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. After she picked up the girl with the same care so that the young boy doesn't freak out she turned to Barry

"I am going to tell him to follow you take him to Star Labs that is where you will meet the rest of us but don't take him straight there. Take him around the city and see if anyone needs help and if you don't find any give him a tour then bring him to Star Labs"

"Okay you are right the kid saved the city he deserves the benefit of the doubt"

With that settled she turned to Naruto and said _"I need you to follow Barry around the city he will give you a layout of where you are and if you see anyone in trouble please help them. When you guys are done he will bring you to our base of operations your friend will be there, I promise"_

Xxxx

When the gang arrived at Star Labs they decided to ignore the elephant in the room named Harrison Wells and see what was wrong with the girl who had come with Kid Flash, Cisco's new nickname for him, while Caitlin ran the tests Iris went to find the girl some clothes to wear.

"I got to say this whole thing is absolutely awesome" said Cisco "I mean now Barry can have his very own young apprentice like Arsenal is to the Arrow"

"You do realize that that means depriving a world of its own Flash?" asked Stein

"Well yeah but come on even you have to admit that this is totally rad"

"For now how about we just focus on the girl" said Joe "Caitlin anything"

"It looks like the girl's legs are healing from a very severe injury"

"What does that mean?" asked Ronnie

"The only thing that can cause this type of tissue and bone trauma is if her legs were smashed by a very heavy object for at least four hours"

"Wait that is impossible if what you say is true then she should be dead" said Joe

"Dad I think we are going to have to remove the word impossible from our vocabulary" said Iris "You said that her legs are healing so is she a meta-human like her friend?"

"It's possible I need to run a few more tests to see starting with a blood sample"

However before she could take inject Tayuya with the needle she woke up with a start scaring Caitlin. Iris quickly went to meet her and tell her that she was fine because she did not look like someone who appreciated the situation she was in

" _Hi my name is Iris and you are safe here"_

" _Who are you and where is the shithead?"_

" _What's your name?"_

" _None of your business cunt"_

Iris was shocked between her tone of voice and the look in her eyes she could tell that this girl was a mean one so why was she with someone as sweet as Kid Flash. Her eyes narrowed at the thought that this girl was taking advantage of the kid's kind heart and because of how nice he is he will not be able to tell that he was being used. Well that ends now

" _Be careful who you speak to like that we are trying to help you but that doesn't mean we won't change our minds"_

" _Wow you are taking care of me do you want a medal bitch"_

Joe saw the tension between the two girls just like everyone else but thankfully he was saved from having to interfere when the Barry and the kid came zipping in. Getting in the middle of two battling females was something no smart guy would ever do.

When Naruto saw that Tayuya was awake he immediately ran over to her only to receive a severe blow to the head that sent him sprawling, no one saw the punch coming until it happened

" _Owie ttebayo"_

" _You stupid shithead I just know that this is your fault"_

" _I did not do this I swear and why did you have to hit me so hard Tayuya-chan"_

" _Because you deserve it you shithead"_

At this point Iris had had enough she turned to Tayuya and said in a very cold tone of voice _"the next time that you hit him for something that is not his fault you will answer to me, do you understand?"_

Tayuya was immediately reminded of Tsunade and while this woman did not seem threatening at first sight something told her that crossing this woman was a very bad idea. Naruto on the other hand saw someone who he just met stand up for him and without Iris's knowledge or intent she had just gained a sibling for life.

"We have to find a way to help them communicate with us" said Barry

Cisco eyes lit up "I have an idea I think I can modify a comm device that will translate everything they hear into Japanese and if I merge that with a speaker in their mouths then everything they say will be in English"

"You can make something like that?" asked Joe who was impressed

"Yeah it should take an hour or less if I have help what do you say Professor?"

"Let's do it"

"For now Iris can keep them company while Caitlin runs her tests while the rest of us get some rest and food, especially you Barry"

"You got it Joe I will get some for the kid as well if he is anything like me then he is going to be very hungry"

 **Author's note: So this is chapter 10 I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and/or click on fav/follow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the new readers following this story I want to say thank you for your support.**

 **See you all next chapter; Naruto has to deal with the reality of the situation and Tayuya is forced to admit something that make her wish the earth swallow her whole, also a surprise character will make an appearance**

 **Dante out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay confession time. I am one reason away from abandoning this story and the reason is simple: reviews. I need reviews it inspires me to write and it helps me know what you the readers really think of my work. Hits are amazing and I want to express my gratitude to everyone single person who is following this story or even better chose this story as a favourite. It is because of you that I am writing this chapter and only you; but if I don't start getting reviews alongside those hits I will put this story up for adoption.**

 **Also I want to say thank you to four special people: Brady420, batetrey, corbinskydragon1, Luraso. You guys are amazing for leaving your reviews on the last chapter sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

 _My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the fastest shinobi alive. When I was a baby my parents were killed by something, impossible, that thing was then sealed inside me. Then a brutal fight with the one I call brother made me the impossible. To the outside world I am just the Kyuubi brat but secretly I use my speed to protect my village and one day I will save my brother and keep my promise to my teammate. I am the Flash._

 _Previously_

 _Just then Naruto relaxed maybe he wasn't going crazy after all so he put on his signature wide and cocky smile_

" _I'm the Flash"_

 _He may be relaxed but there was no way he was just going to reveal sensitive information to just any pretty face. This was also the reason why he had not gone to fetch Tayuya yet, he knew that he was in foreign territory and he was going to need some help but he needed to know that he could trust these people first._

" _What does he mean he is the flash?" asked Barry "I'm the Flash"_

 _Xxxx_

" _I got to say this whole thing is absolutely awesome" said Cisco "I mean now Barry can have his very own young apprentice like Arsenal is to the Arrow"_

Now

Caitlin was so proud of her ability to mask her emotions while working or else the tension in the air would have definitely choked her. Iris was glaring at Tayuya who was trying to pretend like it wasn't scaring her and Naruto oblivious to it was making comments about Tayuya's silence and how amazing Iris was. This of course did not sit well with the redhead who was itching to put a knife in Naruto's mouth as soon as Iris went away.

Right now Caitlin knew that if a pin dropped the wrong way Tayuya will attack Naruto causing Iris to retaliate and her lab would probably be the first victim. She really hoped Cisco or Barry came here soon at least then she wouldn't have to deal with this tension alone. Almost as if summoned Barry, Ronnie and Joe came in with Cisco and the Professor right behind them.

"Yo so check it we were able to build up the 'translator'" said Cisco causing everyone to look at him like he had grown a second head

"Dude why would you name a device?" asked Ronnie

Cisco frowned "this is a highly advanced communication device that will allow a Japanese from another universe not only fluently understand English but allow him to speak English with the accent we have. It is a masterpiece and I will call it whatever the hell I want"

Naruto was not sure what was going on but it looked like the long-haired male had made something he had never seen before. It looked like earplugs and what looked like a small chip or something.

' _Why would he bring those things here? From the looks of his friends it is a new device even to them meaning he made it just today.'_

The conclusion made Naruto frown the only thing that had changed in these people's lives was the singularity that Iris had mentioned and him and Tayuya. The singularity was gone so that means that the device was designed with him and Tayuya in mind. So the only the question was what those things were for and he was not stupid enough to underestimate them because of their size.

While Naruto was at heart an optimist he was still a ninja and ninja did not just allow people do as they like because they seemed nice. Bringing Tayuya here was pushing it but he was not going to allow them to get hurt because he decided to trust the wrong people. Immediately he was reminded of Sasuke and he clenched his fists; Sasuke's betrayal nearly cost the lives of five people and the bastard nearly killed him. So no he will never make that mistake ever again,

"So let's see these babies at work" said Cisco but as soon as he approached Naruto he noticed the stance the kid was in; it was a battle stance. Knowing what the kid was capable of Cisco backed away and nervously turned to Iris

"Uh Iris could you ask Kid Flash why he looks ready to kill someone?"

Confused everyone turned to Naruto properly and saw that he indeed looked like someone who was gearing up for a fight, so Iris cautiously approached him.

" _Naruto is everything okay?"_

" _Thanks for all your help with my friend but we will be leaving now"_

" _Why are you leaving?"_

Naruto turned to glare at her _"are you saying that I can't leave?"_

Unlike everyone who was lost to their conversation Tayuya was not and she knew why Naruto was acting like this but what she did not know was why he was standing with her against Iris. She was not unaware of her temper and she knew that Naruto did not have any real reason to protect her. If it was Orochimaru he would have allowed the girly guy to use the strange tech on her just to see what happens. But Naruto was not doing that, he was looking out for himself and her too even though he did not have to.

Tayuya was not the only one feeling confused about Naruto's behaviour, Iris was lost too. She could not understand what would make Naruto look at her like that; it was like he thought she was kidnapping him or something. The glare was a far cry from the sweet, lovable blond that she knew: this was no kid, this was a warrior and the wrong move will set him off.

Taking a deep breath Iris knew that it was up to her to handle this situation and somehow convince him that they mean no harm otherwise he will leave here and possibly fall into the hands of someone who means harm. An image of Harrison Wells sprung to mind.

" _You think that we want to take advantage of you and I can understand that. I also know that my word alone will not be enough to change your mind about us so I will give you something of equal value. I will place myself close to you and if something happens that you don't like feel free to use me as a hostage. I will not tell my friends anything so you will not have any resistance."_

Naruto knew from the look in her eyes that she would not harm him but her friends were something else, after all Danzo was proof that someone could be a part of your home and be a traitor. He would be able to handle being betrayed by them but Tayuya already had enough of that. She needed to be safe and not spend the rest of her life watching her back.

" _That thing what will it do?"_ asked Naruto

" _It will help understand our language and be able to speak it as well. I don't know the full details of it since science was never my favourite subject"_

Naruto's mouth twitched upwards _"me neither"_

Iris smiled when she heard that " _So will you trust us?"_

Naruto sighed _"look I am used to people stabbing me in the back so please if that is what you are going to do let my friend go and take me"_

Tayuya's jaw dropped _'He is sacrificing himself for me? Why would he-'_

" _She is one of my precious people and I want her to be safe"_

Iris smiled sadly at the look in his eyes before a fire burned in them _"I swear I will never betray you"_

Stunned Naruto could only gape at her, the child in him that had betrayed by his villagers and his best friend, a part of him that had been dying somehow started to hope again. That maybe this time, this time he would not end up with a broken heart. This time he won't be betrayed he will be safe and his trust will not be broken.

" _Your friend can do what you want"_

"Cisco hand me the device sorry I mean the translator"

"Be careful when you are installing it. The chip needs to be at the very back of the mouth but not in a way that will block anything or get swallowed"

"I got it. _Are you ready Naruto_?"

" _Yes ttebayo"_

Meanwhile

Starling City exit

"Why are we even heading there?"

"Their city nearly imploded Oliver we need to make sure that they are okay"

Oliver groaned when he decided to leave Starling behind with Felicity; heading into a potential disaster zone was not on his list. As far as he was concerned Barry could take of care of himself and he most definitely did not need his help. But Felicity was adamant about checking in on her friend and he knew that when Felicity made her mind nothing will change it. It was one of the things he loved most about her; her almost naïve view had helped him protect the light that he still had inside of him.

' _Oh well so long as I don't have to fight or anything then I supposed we could check in on Barry before we start our travels'_

 **A/N: Okay this chapter is short because like I said this story is on its last leg so if you guys feel this story is a waste of time let me know. I love this story and more than anything I want to continue it but if no one appreciates it then what would be the point. So like always review and let me know what you think. Hits are great too.**

 **Dante out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are absolutely awesome: Luraso, ChaosKid95, corbinskydragon1, Multipule-Characters1-Acct, SPark681, and special thanks to DonningTheCowlOfTheDarkKnight for leaving a review for every chapter of this story. You guys are amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Previously on Orange Flash

 _Iris smiled sadly at the look in his eyes before a fire burned in them "I swear I will never betray you"_

 _Stunned Naruto could only gape at her, the child in him that had betrayed by his villagers and his best friend, a part of him that had been dying somehow started to hope again. That maybe this time, this time he would not end up with a broken heart. This time he won't be betrayed he will be safe and his trust will not be broken._

" _Your friend can do what you want"_

" _Cisco hand me the device sorry I mean the translator"_

" _Be careful when you are installing it. The chip needs to be at the very back of the mouth but not in a way that will block anything or get swallowed"_

" _I got it. Are you ready Naruto?"_

" _Yes ttebayo"_

 _XXXX_

 _Starling City exit_

" _Why are we even heading there?"_

" _Their city nearly imploded Oliver we need to make sure that they are okay"_

 _Oliver groaned when he decided to leave Starling behind with Felicity; heading into a potential disaster zone was not on his list. As far as he was concerned Barry could take of care of himself and he most definitely did not need his help. But Felicity was adamant about checking in on her friend and he knew that when Felicity made her mind nothing will change it. It was one of the things he loved most about her; her almost naïve view had helped him protect the light that he still had inside of him._

' _Oh well so long as I don't have to fight or anything then I supposed we could check in on Barry before we start our travels'_

Now

The Kyuubi was livid. If you know the beast well enough you will know that him being angry is a normal occurrence but this time was different. This time the beast was well and truly livid and the target of his rage was his eternally lucky container. When the bijuu had made the move to send Naruto into the dimensional plane he expected that the chakra cost would come from Naruto but that was not the case.

" **Damn you Minato damn you to hell"** snarled the great beast

You see the seal had activated and used Kyuubi's chakra to boost the technique. The sheer size of the chakra the seal consumed is what took Naruto to a dimension far away from what the Kyuubi had wanted. Of course the bloody seal did not stop at just draining his chakra; Minato had installed a fail-safe into the seal. So if the Kyuubi tried to kill Naruto the seal would take his own life instead.

Now of course you would think the Kyuubi should be happy about this. After all, bijuu don't die so once the seal finished 'killing' him he will simply reform after a few years; not to mention when he reformed in this dimension there would be no seal master to stop him from wreaking havoc on mankind before going back to his own plane. But above all things the beast was proud and the fact that a seal made by a monkey who was nowhere near as old or strong as him rubbed Kyuubi the wrong way.

" **You think you are so good, don't you Minato? Well guess what I am better and now your runt will pay for your impudence"** said Kurama

See Kurama had a devious plan in mind. Naruto had a darker part to his bubbly personality, a weak part yes but it would serve the beast's purposes well enough. Just before the seal 'kills' him he will send a portion of his darkest chakra into that part. Then Naruto will have to deal with a stronger Dark side and knowing how weak the brat is it won't be long before the dark side takes over completely and destroys Minato's hope in his precious legacy by becoming the monster he gave his life to stop.

" **Kukukuku let's see how your precious legacy holds up Minato he will become the very thing you hate: a bloodthirsty killer with no remorse"**

And with that final statement and a sick smile on his face the Kyuubi 'died'

Outside Naruto was unaware of what was going on inside of him; he was too busy being excited over the cool new toy Cisco had made for him. The long haired Meta was soaking up the attention like a very happy sponge.

"Wow you really are awesome Cisco-san"

Nodding his head sagely Cisco said "yes I am awesome"

Barry knew that if allowed this would carry on throughout the rest of the day and while he knew his friend loved being praised for his tech they had more important things to do.

"Alright that's enough we need to have a talk"

Naruto stopped jumping off the walls, literally, and turned to his fellow speedster "talk about what, you know?"

"Well for one thing we need to know what your names are and how we can get you back to your world" said Barry in full leader mode something he secretly copied from Oliver

"Um so what are your names, you know?" asked Naruto who still wasn't going to fully open up just yet

"Well I am Barry Allen, you already know Iris West and that is her father Joe West. Over there is Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond and that is his wife Caitlin Raymond and finally Cisco Ramon. What about you two?"

Naruto first looked at Tayuya after all he took her sometime to trust him with her name he did not want to just hand it over without her consent. He asking had made Tayuya realize that while she would never fully let anyone into her heart after she had been through: she could trust Naruto and these guys weren't so bad either. When you live with a psychotic snake like Orochimaru you naturally develop a skill for knowing bad people from good ones and the one named Caitlin she could trust.

"My name is Tayuya and that shithead over there is Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto was definitely stunned Tayuya had never called him by his name before.

' _Well I guess she trusts me'_

"Yo your girlfriend calls you shithead? That's new" said Cisco

Naruto turned bright red at being called Tayuya's boyfriend but Tayuya didn't just turn red; she grabbed one of Caitlin's tools and hauled it at Cisco's head

"The shithead is not my boyfriend you damn faggot" screamed Tayuya

"Cisco!" screamed Caitlin

"Ugh I am okay I am fine. Girl's got spunk"

Angry Caitlin turned to glare at Tayuya "you don't just haul whatever enters your hand at people you could have seriously hurt him"

Somehow whatever harsh reply Tayuya could have delivered died in her throat; seeing Caitlin angry at her made her remorseful and that scared her. So instead of apologizing she just looked away.

' _What the hell is wrong with me? Normally I would have shot back something like "it's his damn fault" but her eyes…damn Naruto must be making me soft or something'_

Barry turned to Naruto who looked surprised that Cisco was bleeding "is this normal in your world?"

"What? Well I know someone who can hit you about three hundred times harder than that. I should know she hits me often when I annoy her" said Naruto

Meanwhile Team Flash was stunned at how he said it, like it was a normal thing for someone to have super human strength. Cisco was so shocked he had to ask

"Are all your females short tempered?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose and after remembering all the women he knew especially after Jiraya was caught peeping on them he gave his answer

"Yeah pretty much and they are quite scary when triggered"

Every male took an unconscious step away from Tayuya much to the girl's amusement she was almost tempted to unleash some KI just to scare them further but a ringing sound interrupted her.

"I will get that" said Cisco

Caitlin then approached a wary Tayuya and said something that confused her "I am sorry I yelled at you earlier without really knowing you. The truth is Cisco can be a bit much sometimes"

' _Why in the hell is she apologizing? And why do I feel better now that she is not angry anymore'_ thought a very confused Tayuya who was still too used to Orochimaru's methods of dealing with people who offended him

"Yeah whatever"

Smiling Caitlin stretched her hand out "how about a truce? My name is Caitlin"

Staring at the appendage Tayuya said the first thing that came to her mind as she shook it "You're weird"

Caitlin giggled "hopefully not in bad way"

After staring into her eyes for a second Tayuya shook her head causing the smile on Caitlin's face to widen

"In that case you're pretty weird too"

"Uh guys that was Felicity apparently she and Oliver are on their way here"

"Who is Felicity and I thought olives were a fruit" said Naruto

The comment caused Barry and Iris to laugh imaging Oliver being compared to a fruit. Cisco was also amused and he did not hide it

"That is very funny just don't let him hear you say that. They are our friends from Starling City" [Ray is not dead yet]

"Wait Starling is a bird, you know. How is that a city?" asked Naruto

Cisco looked at Barry for help with this one.

"Looks like until we find a way to get you back to your world we need to teach you some things"

Naruto frowned "you mean like study?"

"Yeah basically" said Barry with a shrug

Naruto paled "yeah that is not going to happen I had enough of studying in the Academy"

"Wait the academy, what is that?"

"A place where 6 year olds are trained in for 4 to 6 years in the delightful art of killing people in new exciting ways…and a little history" said Tayuya with a straight face

Everyone turned to Naruto in shock as if hoping that Tayuya was lying but the boy was just staring at them as if their reaction was the problem here

"What?"

"You are trained to be assassins?" asked Ronnie

"Eh? Who is trained to be an assassin?" asked Naruto who was genuinely confused now

"That metal plate on shithead's forehead marks him as a graduate from the academy in his home and graduates are called shinobi" said Tayuya

"Oi Tayuya-chan what are they talking about?" asked Naruto

Iris turned to Naruto and asked a question she did not want to know the answer to "Naruto have you killed people before?"

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock and then he screamed his reply "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION?!"

Barry turned to Tayuya and asked the same question

Tayuya's eyes simply dulled "The home Naruto grew up in abides by morals and codes, not everyone is that fortunate." That was answer enough.

After hearing that Caitlin in a spur of emotion wrapped Tayuya in her arms; at first the red-haired wanted to push her away but somehow her body relaxed into Caitlin's arms. Ronnie looked as his wife embraced a teen who was capable of killing a grown up and he knew that the Raymond family just got a new addition.

"Uh what is going on here?"

Naruto who was still on the roller coaster of shock turned to see two blondes at the door. The first was a female with glasses who looked like she had been through hell and come out the other way stronger. But it was the male that caught Naruto's attention; the way he held himself, the way his eyes scanned the room and the look in his eyes. They all told Naruto one thing: this guy was a shinobi.

 **A/N: Once again review and let me know what you think. Also I want to thank Spark681 for reminding me of chapter five. I am going to edit that chapter and take out the part of Naruto in front of a grave talking about taking revenge on Zoom. I forgot to do that when I changed the plot of the story so thank you Spark681.**

 **See you all next chapter,**

 **Dante out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys, I apologize for the long hiatus. I have decided to scrap Orange Flash and remake it. The new story is 'Blaze'. Orange Flash has a lot of holes in it. I have tried to see how to fix them within the story, but it's not going to work. That is why I have decided to revamp the story entirely. A warning to those interested in 'Blaze': I did NOT follow the script. My main problem with Orange Flash was finding a way to merge the plots of Flash and Naruto, without messing it up. I will not be doing that in Blaze. I intend to maintain the main characters and it will remain a Naruto x Tayuya pairing. However the plot will be different. As part of my research I read stories with crossovers like this one: with Arrow, Justice League and Flash. So there will be certain similarities between Blaze and them but fret not Blaze will be its own unique story. I can only hope that you all love it; that will be the true test.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported Orange Flash. I am sorry if this disappoints you. I hope you will give Blaze a chance. Thank you.**


End file.
